Always Faithful
by Bonnie Salvatore
Summary: One shot? Or story I dont know. Read to find out! Rated M, because...maybe later I'll add something naughty.
1. Chapter 2

So thank you to Rachel (juniperbreze) for showing us that deleted scene on youtube! I decided to make a story out of it,don't know if its one shot, or what. Hope you like it!

The detective handed her the package and she dismissed him with a smile and a thanks.

Curious, she sat down on her desk, opened it, and pulled out a small piece of paper. It was folded, and opening it she saw a badge with the number and three words.

Three words that changed everything.

Three words that suddenly gave her hope that he was coming back.

Next to it she recognized the badge, the number. How could she not recognize it? It was the same number she had tattooed in small numbers on her hip. The numbers that she associated with _him. _Elliot.

She read the words again.

_Semper Fi. _

_El. _

Always faithful.

She felt the familiar burn in her eyes, and mumbling excuses left the area quickly the paper clutched in her fist.

When she was in the bathroom and had made sure no one was there, she broke down. Crying, smiling, laughing.

Always faithful! Does that mean he was coming back? Does that mean she could see him again? She held the paper close to her heart and sent a silent thanks to God.

After a long day of hard work at another case, and tolerating the new detectives, she went home still smiling.

What she didn't expect when she arrived was to see a single white rose on the floor in front of her door. Picking it up, she saw it had no card but knew who it was from. Feeling totally happy, and right again, she opened the door and dropped the rose.

In the middle of her living room, looking healthy and happy, was Elliot.

He held out another white rose "Hey Olivia. I know I'm late, but i need to say three things. One i'm not leaving again. Two I missed you and three" He paused here.

"Whats the third thing?" She asked breathlessly, unable to understand that he was standing in her apartment like he never left for seven months. Like she hasn't seen him since that horrible day. Or haven't heard from him expect for a brief two minute call a month later after his news of leaving.

He smiled, his eyes brilliantly blue. "I love you."

Awwwwwwwww! Wish that could happen, right? Well heres to hoping!


	2. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Happy March! Sorry for the long wait. Been so busy with life!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Oh _El." _ Liv exclaimed happy running towards him and kissing him hard, passionately, and eagerly.

Elliot kissed her back with the same enthusiasm picking her up and twirling her around.

Liv giggled breaking from the kiss and hugged him hard. El set her down gently and hugged her back. They were silent enjoying the moment, happy that they were together again. Thrilled that they confessed their love.

"You meant that?" Liv asked pulling away and looking into his sapphire eyes.

Elliot smiled down at her "Yes Liv. I've been waiting to tell you for 10 years. I've been waiting to kiss you, to hold you, to make you mine for ten agony long years. Its been hell seeing you with all those guys!"

Liv laughed and kissed him "Serves you right torturing me with Kathy."

"Oh really?" Elliot grinned he traced her cheekbones marveling at her soft satin skin.

Liv nuzzled into it, closing her eyes, loving the feel of his calloused but smooth hands. Loving the feel of his lips as he softly kissed her neck.

After a couple minutes of blissful silence, Liv opened her eyes, beaming. Elliot smiled too and kissed her again. It was supposed to be gentle, but all to soon it turned into a lust filled fiery kiss. It was built with all the sexual tension thats been between them for years. Their clothes were suddenly too hot and too tight and kissing just wasn't enough.

Liv broke away from lack of air, but even then Elliot's lips didn't stop, they just moved to her jawline and neck.

Liv pulled away and kissed him when he growled "Bedroom."

"Fine by me." He picked her up, bridal style, and shut the door behind them. He laid her on her covers and looked at her.

Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes sparkling, her hair tousled, and her lips swollen and red. It was erotic, hot, and sexy as _hell_.

Elliot leaned down over her, hovering. He made sure he was barely on top of her and kissed her.

Liv smiled and pulled off his shirt, leaving him bare. She remembers what his body looked like-how could she not? It was perfect-but somehow he looked stronger. More toned. If that was even possible. It made her wetter, and more aroused. She run her hands across his chest, kissing his neck.

"Liv…" Elliot moaned, his hands sliding under her shirt, his fingertips running over her stomach, making her muscles coil under his touch.

Liv grinned and pulled off his belt and slowly slid down his jeans. Throwing them on the ground she squeezed his member, feeling it throb and twitch with desire. Damn he was _huge_.

He couldn't take it. In thirty seconds flat he had her in her black lace bra and underwear.

He captured her lips again, fusing their tongues together, fighting for control. They explored each other mouths as they stripped each other from the rest of their clothing.

Elliot broke away and leaned down, capturing one of Liv's rosebud nipple in his mouth. He swirled his tongue, massaging, sucking, and blowing on it making it even more stiff.

"_Elliot." _Liv moaned, as he switched to the other one as he kneaded the one he left.

"Please, Elliot." Liv begged urgently, squirming under him. Elliot moved his hands from her breasts to her sides to steady her and to keep her from moving. He was losing control, and quick.

"El," Liv whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist, arching her back, and pressing her warm core into his erection. And just like that, he lost all the control he had left.

Pulling her legs apart, he thrusted into her in one swift movement, making her cry out in pain and ecstasy. He thrusted into her hard, quick, passionatley. He bit her neck, then soothed the wound with his tongue, marking her as his. He played with her breasts kneading, massing, squeezing. Liv was scraping her nails against his back, making her own mark. She kissed him as she neared, and she could sense he was close to.

A few minutes later they both came screaming each others name, and kissing. When they were spent, Elliot pulled out of her. He wrapped her close to him and pulled the blanket over them. They were quiet, catching their breath.

Liv snuggled into Elliot, loving the warmth and safety she associated with him. She looked up at him and smiled running her hand across his swollen lips.

Elliot smiled down at her and kissed her gently "Love you."

"Love you more." Liv said kissing him softly, and falling asleep listening to his heartbeat. Her favorite sound in the whole world.

El watched her fall asleep. He kissed her forehead, intertwined there hands, and fell asleep to, a small sated smile on his lip.

The End.

Review.


End file.
